1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collection unit and a vacuum cleaner with the same, and more particularly, to a dust collection unit for collecting dust using a water filter and a vacuum cleaner with the same.
2. Background Art
In general, most of cleaners adopt a method of inhaling refuges, such as dust, together with air using a suction power by a motor and/or a fan and filtering and collecting the refuges by a filter, such as a dust bag, or a method of collecting dust of a relatively large particle size in a dust container using the cyclone principle and filtering and removing dust of a small particle size using a dense filter.
Such cleaners have several problems in that they are very inconvenient in disposing a large quantity of the collected dust, in that they are unsanitary due to a great deal of harmful substances contained in the air discharged to the outside because the cleaner is used repeatedly in a state where the collected dust is accumulated in the cleaner for a long time, and in that the filter requires a periodic replacement and it needs costs to purchase filters.
Recently, in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, a cleaner using a water filter has been invented. However, because the conventional vacuum cleaner using the water filter adopts a method of jetting and collecting air and dust in water using a water flow pipe, a part of the water flow pipe is exposed out of the water by jetting speed and pressure of the air and the dust through the water flow pipe, and hence, the dust is discharged out without being adsorbed to the water.